


Пролог

by Amiram



Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сплошной секс – это PVP, но если есть любовь – тогда все обретает смысл)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пролог

***   
На привал остановились в заданной точке к концу дня. Небо постепенно затягивали тяжелые белесые тучи, обещающие снег. Пора бы уже, конечно, – осень очень уж затянулось, но встретить первый снег хотелось дома, в Конохе, по пути из Академии в Штаб, а не в холодном, давно облетевшем лесу.   
Ирука бережно уложил документы в сумке под нарубленные сосновые лапы, на которых и разложили его вместительный спальник. Палатка была маленькая, низкая – либо лежать, либо сидеть, едва не касаясь макушкой прорезиненной ткани, да еще оставалось немного места для закрытой жаровни, что поставили в ногах. Ирука сначала возмутился – зачем ему столько удобств, но АНБУ и слушать ничего не пожелали: прямой приказ Хокаге – чтоб не чихнул, не кашлянул аналитик из секретного отдела расследований.   
Пока шли в столицу, а потом и в горный замок Дайме, было тепло, но сейчас, на обратном пути, погода явно решила проверить их на прочность – ветер с севера опалял лица холодом, забирался под плащи и выстуживал с трудом сохраняемое тепло.  
\- Когда в путь? – тихо спросил Умино АНБУ в белой маске, что присел рядом, под нависшим кустарником, сменившись на посту.  
\- Пока ждем. Наши подтянутся – тогда и в путь.  
\- Неспокойно? – сразу вскинулся Ирука, а боец с тщательно скрываемым изумлением посмотрел на штабного.  
\- С чего взяли? – спросил осторожничая.  
\- Аааа, - махнул рукой Ирука, для которого не было таким уж секретом, что обстановка накалялась – переговоры между Дайме Огня и Земли под прикрытием скрытых деревень никак не могли понравиться другим правителям. А уж разведка того же Тумана работала на отлично. Как АНБУ и дзенины Листа ни старались, ни проводили зачистки, все новые шпионы лезли в Огонь, как медом намазано!  
\- Да, - ответил все же АНБУ, подумав. – Группа поддержки на подходе, вы у нас ценный сопровождаемый, выдвинемся через пару дней.  
\- Спасибо, - Ирука слегка улыбнулся, ценя доверие - АНБУ вообще открытостью и разговорчивостью не отличались. Однако настроение упало – он рассчитывал вернуться в деревню как раз к Новому году, вот и подарок вез из столицы для человека, что стал таким нужным и близким в последнее время…

Ирука лежал в спальнике, вяло размышляя, что сегодня как раз тридцать первое, что Новый год, что в Конохе, наверное, праздник, и шум, и вечеринка для своих в Штабе, а своих там вагон и тележка. Весело, тепло. Не то что здесь – снег засыпал все вокруг еще пару дней назад, а сейчас только добавлял, с шорохом соскальзывая с покатых боков палатки. АНБУ иногда залезали к нему греться после дежурства на деревьях – жаровня была только у него, и он с радостью делился теплом с молчаливыми сопровождающими.  
Вечер только начинался, солнце где-то далеко за тучами опускалось за горизонт, стремительно темнело. Неожиданно вдалеке коротко бухнуло, и Ирука подскочил, узнав звук взрывной печати. Из палатки не выскочил, но полог откинул, тут же поймав взглядом АНБУ, сидящего на дереве. Тот смотрел совсем в другую сторону – мало ли, возможно просто отвлекающий маневр. Бухнуло снова, и все окончательно стихло, даже птицы, тучей промчавшиеся мимо, успокоились и расселись неподалеку. Около получаса прошли в тишине, Умино не шевелился, приготовив оружие, но АНБУ спрыгнул с дерева и, подойдя ближе, успокоил:  
\- Все в порядке. Наши идут.  
Чунин коротко кивнул и снова забрался внутрь, отгородившись от леса. Сердце уже успокоилось – АНБУ он доверял.  
Через некоторое время чунин услышал скрип снега под двумя парами ног. Полог снова откинули, и маска спросила, впрочем, уже помогая человеку в жилете дзенина забраться внутрь:  
\- Можно, Умино-сан? Надо отдохнуть, долго до нас добирался.  
\- Конечно, давайте! – он принял из рук в руки тяжелое холодное тело дзенина, что грузно на него оперлось. – А что с ним, не ранен? – с надеждой.  
\- Холод, дорога, недосып, чакру вот потратил на подходе. Не беспокойтесь, справились, - ответил на немой вопрос чунина. - Отогреется, выспится - все в порядке будет.   
\- Хорошо, я позабочусь, - чунин понятливо кивнул, взмахнув хвостиком, видимо, именно этот шиноби и принял бой неподалеку.  
АНБУ беззвучно растворился в пелене снега, а Ирука обратил взгляд на дзенина. В густом полумраке было не разглядеть, что с ним и как он вообще себя чувствует. Ирука первым делом подтащил ближе жаровню и, откинув крышку, положил пару веток на тлеющие угли. Несмелые язычки пламени нехотя осветили палатку, и Ирука вздрогнул, наткнувшись взглядом на седые мокрые волосы, что торчали слипшимися прядями во все стороны. «Не может быть», - прошептал он, откидывая волосы с лица, но это был именно он, дзенин Листа, Хатаке Какаши. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, увидеть Какаши здесь, посредине леса, казалось невероятным. Тем более что именно о нем Ирука и думал, совсем уже решившись принять приглашение на ужин, что тот сделал прямо перед уходом чунина на эту затяжную миссию.  
Но сейчас предаваться воспоминаниям было не время – дзенина ощутимо трясло, он просто спал сидя, все сильнее наваливаясь на чунина. Первым делом Ирука стащил с его ног мокрые сандалии, повесив их на крепление палатки, растер белые, замерзшие ступни чистыми бинтами и, стянув с себя теплые носки, натянул их на Какаши. Замок на жилете все норовил застрять, но Ирука справился и с ним, повесил жесткий заменитель бронежилета где-то рядом и кое-как, задевая потолок палатки головой, спиной и локтями, уложил уже посапывающего Хатаке на спальник. Засунув в него руки и ноги дзенина, застегнул и принялся вытирать мокрые волосы. Однако того трясло все сильнее, несмотря на то, что и жаровню Ирука подсунул под самые ноги Копирующего. Видя, что дело с мертвой точки не движется, чунин, замирая и волнуясь, влез в спальник следом, притискиваясь к Копирующему в сразу ставшем тесным мешке. Какаши был холодным, болезненно бледным, но, почувствовав горячего Ируку рядом, он вцепился в него всеми конечностями, потянувшись, как к единственному источнику тепла. А Ирука, обняв широкие плечи, уткнулся носом во влажную маску, закидывая ногу на бедро дрожащего Какаши.  
И так вот постепенно он и сам пригрелся, чувствуя, как расслабляются усталые мышцы дзенина, как дыхание его становится спокойнее, и как наливается теплом жилистое тело рядом. Мир за тонкими стенами палатки отдалялся все дальше, становился призрачным и в данный момент совсем неважным, и то, что он все же увидел Копирующего в эту ночь, добавляло волнения. Спать Ирука не мог – близость Хатаке, с которым в последнее время у них явно что-то происходило, не давала успокоиться. Чунин отвел непослушные белые пряди с лица, скользнул кончиком пальца по скуле, повторяя контур, провел вниз, к шее. Очень хотелось снять мешающую ткань и прижаться к коже губами, согреть ее дыханием и поцелуями. Но Ирука не решился, - не смог побороть робость, что охватывала его каждый раз, как Какаши оказывался поблизости.   
Мысли чунина унеслись куда-то далеко, он, прикрыв глаза, уже представлял себе, как они вместе пойдут на ужин, как потом Какаши сам стянет маску с лица, и как Ирука наконец-то сможет - нет, не посмотреть на Копирующего, - прижаться к его губам, получить поцелуй, мысли о котором не давали ему покоя уже около пары месяцев.   
Постепенно становилось все жарче, Умино задремал, но вскоре его разбудил судорожный вздох, что издал дзенин. Ирука встрепенулся и прижал ладонь ко лбу с хрипом дышащего Какаши. Так и есть – теперь тот был горячим, видимо, реакция на усталость и потерю чакры. Капсулы с лекарством, теплая вода в бутылке, и вот уже Ируке пришлось-таки стянуть маску с лица дзенина, однако никаких черт он в темноте так и не уловил, засовывая таблетку в рот практически на ощупь. Какаши, почувствовав бутылку у своих губ, проснулся, подхватил ее рукой и выпил половину. Сунув оставшееся в руки чунина, он перехватил его поперек груди, прижал к себе и, пробормотав что-то глухо, снова заснул – как провалился.

Ирука сквозь сон ощущал, как чьи-то руки скользят по его телу, как губы, щекоча чувствительную кожу на шее, поднимаются к уху, прихватывая ее по дороге легкими поцелуями. Он встрепенулся и хотел уже было вскочить, скинуть нахала, но память тут же услужливо подложила ему картины произошедшего недавно.  
\- Ирука, - послышалось тихое, и он повернулся к Какаши, совсем, правда, его не различая во мраке палатки.   
\- Какаши… сан. Вы… Вам лучше?  
\- Лучше?  
\- У вас была температура, да и засыпали вы на ходу…  
\- Пожалуй, - дзенин замолчал, словно прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, - пожалуй, да, мне определенно лучше.  
\- Тогда… - Ирука попробовал было выбраться из спальника, но руки Копирующего его крепко держали.  
\- Куда это? – недовольно буркнул он, подтаскивая чунина ближе.  
\- Так… - замялся Ирука, - вам не холодно, согрелись, теперь нет причин лежать здесь в тесноте…  
\- Как это нет? – проворчал Какаши, уткнувшись носом куда-то в шею и щекоча ее долгим выдохом.   
\- А… какие причины? И как вы вообще узнали, что это я?.. – не сдавался Умино, не желая поддаваться вот так, без боя. И не важно, какие мысли бродят в его голове наедине с самим собой, - это не повод, забыв про достоинство, растекаться по спальнику от прикосновений желанных губ! Хотя он был уже к этому близок, так что, собрав все силы в кулак, стал энергично выпутываться из крепких объятий. Однако он был очень наивен, если думал, что Хатаке Какаши так просто выпустит из рук свою законную добычу, что так любезно сама влезла в его объятья.  
\- Стоять! – строго одернул он копошащегося чунина и потянулся к жилету, висящему рядом. Через несколько секунд темноту палатки рассеял свет фонарика, поставленного на самый слабый режим. Направив луч под спальник, он серьезно посмотрел на Ируку, что замер, зажмурившись.  
\- Ирука, - позвал тихо, – посмотри на меня.   
Чунин вздохнул и, открыв глаза, уставился на Какаши, смутно выделяющегося среди тьмы.  
\- Что? – только и смог произнести, завороженный прожигающим его взглядом.  
\- Конечно, я знаю, с кем лежу, я же дзенин, забыл? И помню, как ты меня раздевал.  
\- А… А почему не сказал, не помог?! – возмутился было Ирука, но хитрая улыбка его остановила.  
\- Не хотел разрушать волшебство момента.  
Ирука не знал, что и думать – по всему выглядело, что Какаши с ним развлекается, хоть это и не было похоже на всегда спокойного дзенина. А тот словно почувствовал, кожей ощутил все колебания чунина и, смахнув улыбку с лица, коснулся подбородка Ируки, поворачивая его лицо к себе.  
\- Я с тобой не играю, - сказал серьезно. Так, что у Умино и капли сомнения не возникло в искренности услышанного.   
Всего-то пара слов, но если ты готов поверить, то их будет вполне достаточно. От сердца отлегло, словно тяжесть с него свалилась, и Ирука сам потянулся к Какаши, откинув последние оставшиеся сомнения в его собственном благоразумии. Да и зачем это самое благоразумие здесь, сейчас? В этом заснеженном лесу нет для него места – главное, это что чувствуешь ты сам, а уж чувства Ируки были как на ладони. 

Первое прикосновение губ пронзает разрядом, сначала несмелое знакомство, нежные касания, только попробовать, очень осторожно. Но совсем скоро этого становится мало, и вот уже язык скользит по губам, просит разрешения проникнуть глубже, и губы открываются ему навстречу, впускают, обхватывают все сильнее.   
А Какаши делает то, о чем так мечтал – запускает пальцы в волосы Ируки, растрепав их в момент, вытаскивает прядки из захвата шнурка. Но времени любоваться нет, хочется затянуть в поцелуй еще глубже, чтобы Ирука забыл обо всем, чтобы сейчас Какаши стал для него единственной реальностью. Он перекатывается, нависая над чунином, и коленом раздвигает ему ноги, прижимаясь вставшим членом к горячему бедру.  
\- Ирука, - шепчет прямо в открытый рот, тут же снова вталкивает свой язык, сплетая его с языком Ируки, не дает тому и слова ответить. Тягучим движением он трется об Умино, вжимается в его бедра, ловя тихий стон и движение всем телом навстречу. Ирука скользит руками по плечам Копирующего, опускает их вниз и, потянув водолазку, пробирается к коже. С жадностью проводит ими наверх, до груди, и Какаши выгибается, позволяя Ируке исследовать его тело, сжимая и оставляя на коже покрасневшие следы.   
Умино вскидывает бедра, прижимаясь пахом, и трется о жесткого дзенина, безошибочно попадая по его стоящему члену, вырывая из его горла такой же, как и у Ируки, стон. А руки его уже снова направляются вниз, обводят косточки таза, обхватывают бедра и гладят дальше, прижимая крепче к себе, поглаживая и возбуждая еще больше. Путь вверх проходит медленно, пальцы словно цепляются за карманы, нажимают на вздыбившуюся ширинку, цепляют молнию и снова, снова вниз, освобождая, позволяя почувствовать жар кожи.   
Какаши отрывается от поцелуя, смотрит в лицо чунина и видит на нем растерянное, беззащитное выражение, и в этот момент понимает, что вот оно, то самое, что он долго искал, в чем еще недавно не был уверен. Лишь посмотрев однажды на чунина взглядом, не замутненным рабочими отношениями, его словно Райкири пронзила – вот он, тот человек, которого он так долго искал! И только цинизм выживающего на войне дзенина не дал ему поверить в это сразу и безоговорочно, однако теперь ему стало ясно – как бы ни сложились дальше их отношения, то, что у него в сердце – это навсегда.  
\- Мой Ирука, - и эти слова для Ируки самые прекрасные, что он когда-либо слышал, они обволакивают его и Какаши, отсекают от всех забот и тревог хотя бы ненадолго.  
Их руки встречаются там, внизу, и Какаши тянется к Ируке, освобождая и его член, обхватывая его ладонью, прижимая к подрагивающему своему. Они движутся в унисон, и их рук достаточно, чтобы плотно прижаться, чтобы скользить в возбуждающей тесноте, чтобы через какое-то время выплеснуться вместе, содрогаясь от наслаждения и ловя стоны-вздохи друг друга.  
А потом Ирука медленно вытирает их оставшимися бинтами, а Какаши легко и коротко целует его в висок, вдыхая запах его кожи. Вжикают по очереди молнии, и все снова как и было, и ничто не напоминает о том, что только что произошло, кроме двоих, что теперь чувствуют себя «вместе».

\- У меня для тебя есть подарок, - вспомнил вдруг Ирука и полез под спальник рукой, нащупывая папку.  
\- Мне?  
\- Ну да, - Ирука вытащил книгу в яркой обложке и протянул ее Какаши, улыбаясь глазами.  
\- Так, это… Ича? – в голосе безграничное удивление. – Не вы ли, строгий учитель из Академии, говорили мне, что такие подозрительные книжки не следует читать на виду у всех?   
\- Ну, я же не дарю ее тебе на виду у всех. К тому же я встретил Джирайю-сама, и он согласился подписать ее для тебя. Посмотри.  
Какаши открыл книгу и на первом листе едва разобрал надпись, сделанную рукой автора: «Моему верному читателю: Какаши-сан, береги сенсея!»  
\- Ты читал?  
\- Нет, это же тебе написано, он так и сказал, что специально для тебя. И я очень рад, что дарю ее тебе именно сегодня.   
\- А что сегодня?  
Ирука неверяще уставился на возвышающегося над ним дзенина.  
\- Ты шутишь? Сегодня Новый год.  
\- Уже? – искренне удивился Какаши и прижал чунина ближе, откладывая книжку. – Тогда… поздравляю.  
Хотел сначала просто чмокнуть, но поцеловал тепло и влажно, скользнув легко в рот чунина языком, никак не мог остановиться.

\- А у меня, - едва переводя дыхание, - подарка для тебя нет, - и пожал плечами виновато. – Я хотел в деревне, на ужине…  
\- Да ладно, - чуть не засмеялся Ирука, - тогда твоим подарком будет… - он задумался.  
\- Ну, я много чего могу, - Какаши приглашающе потерся бедрами, - я почти эээ… Как его… волшебник Санта! - но Ирука не поддался.  
\- Вот в деревне и проверим.  
\- Скоро выступаем. Я знаю, наши подошли недавно.  
\- Ты… откуда?  
\- Услышал.  
Ирука покачал головой, понимая, что ему не сравниться с навыками дзенина, который всегда знает, что происходит вокруг, чем бы в этот момент не занимался.  
\- Так какой ты хочешь подарок? – провоцируя.  
\- Ты мне книгу свою почитаешь.  
\- Эээ, - Копирующий задумался ненадолго. – Тогда только что мы читали главу номер три.   
Ирука все же не сдержал смешка, уткнулся Какаши в шею, лизнул кожу, чувствуя под губами дрожь живого тела.  
\- Какое познавательное содержание.  
\- О, да. Вот доберемся до Конохи – я тебе еще не то почитаю, - Какаши улыбнулся.   
Снаружи послышались шаги, знакомый голос АНБУ тихо произнес:  
\- Группа поддержки прибыла, Хатаке-сан. Дорогу от сорняков расчистили, выступаем в три.  
\- Хорошо, - так же тихо ответил Копирующий и приблизил лицо к Ируке, вглядываясь в почти черные в отсветах спрятанного фонарика глаза. – У нас есть почти два часа. Что будем делать? – хотел сказать игриво, но неожиданно широко зевнул, показывая заостренные клыки  
\- Спать, - засмеялся негромко Умино, с удивлением отмечая щекочущее порхание в животе.  
Дзенин наклонился и прижался к послушным, готовым с таким же желанием ответить губам, вобрал в себя верхнюю, прошелся зубами по нижней, нежно прикусив, а потом как в омут с головой – отдался поцелую, едва успевая вдыхать воздух носом – разомкнуть губы было выше его сил.  
Ирука чуть отодвинулся и уложил тяжелую голову дзенина у себя на плече.  
\- Будем считать, что это, - он улыбнулся припухшими губами, - пролог…


End file.
